


"Teasing on the Couch"

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Oral Sex, intercourse, teaseing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun little smutlet about Ben being a tease ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Teasing on the Couch"

can you write a cumbersmut??? with ben being all tease?? pretty please???  
_________________________________

"Good evening my dearest." Ben walked through the front door. 

"Hello love." You smiled from the couch in your shorty shorts and tank top you wore around the house. "Sorry, kinda hot." You looked over your outfit.

"I'd say so." He smirked.

"Naughty boy." You pulled him in closer as he leaned down to kiss you. What was meant to be a gentle peck ended up being a hard lust filled kiss that made Ben very excited. He sat down beside you on the couch and you laid your head in his lap. Ben looked over your body slowly and took all of you in, his hands slid down your side like he was holding a beautiful art piece. His touch made you tingle and get goosebumps. Ben noticed as he ran his hand and pads of his fingers over your bare thighs. His fingers slid over your shorts and to the center of them just teasing gently before running his hand back up the center of your stomach and to your chest. His had cupped your breast and then he slid his hand under the tank top and back up to your little sports bra you wore underneath before letting his finger find your stiffening nipple and running it over a few times to really make it stand. You arched your back up a little and shivered. 

"You like that huh?" Ben smiled down at your fluttering eyes. 

"H...hhhh." You exhaled.

"How do you like it when I do this?" Ben took his hands and slid them back to your shorts and up one of the short legs to your thin cotton panties and ran his finger up and down slowly, hitting your swelling clit every pass. "Someone is already excited. You are all most and ready to go there my love." Ben crooned, the sound of his deep voice made you lift your hips up to his touch to burry him deeper but he pulled away. 

"B-bbbeeennn." You moaned at the lost of his touch, he just chuckled at how much you were currently his to play with how he wanted. His beautiful hands slipped your tank up and off your head and his hand went back to your shorts but this time his hand slipped underneath and into your panties to cup your pussy firmly as he slid his middle and ring finger deep inside you making you bend your knees up to spread your legs wider. His thumb gliding over your clit like it was a button on a video game controller. You closed your eyes tightly and breathed through your slightly parted lips. 

"Oh!!" You moaned out and almost came but Ben pulled out again and jerked your panties and shorts off quickly. "No no no...pleaseee." You whined.

"Shush my love, you'll enjoy this next part even more." Ben lifted your head up and slipped out from under you. He took his shirt off quickly and grabbed both of your legs and turned them to face him at the edge of the couch. He kneeled between them and pulled your bum down closer to the edge. His fingers held tight to your thighs and his eyes met with yours for a brief moment before leaning in and kissing each thigh then slipping his tongue into your damp folds and causing you to buck your hips up quickly and moan out. His hands kept you steady though as he nose hit your clit and his younger moved in all the right ways as he are you out. 

"Oh fu...ckkk!" You growled and slammed your fist to the edge of the sofa to grab on. Ben's hand made it's way to your hole again and slid his fingers in once again making you scream and whither in his touch. His mouth busied itself with kissing and sucking at your clit. 

"Oh god!! Oh Ben!" Your hands found his gorgeous hair and you gripped a little to tight which made him nibble on your folds and ram his fingers deeper inside you as he growled in displeasure. "Ben!! Please!" You screamed.

"Please what love?" His voice vibrated on you as he barely lifted his head as he looked to you.

"Please...please...oh FUCK...please!" You stammered.

"That doesn't answer my question dear." Ben smirked and went back to his relentless motions.

"Dammit! Benedict I need...you! Now! Oh shit!" 

Ben unbuckled his belt and trousers and pushed them down along with his pants. He shifted to the couch and turned you again to spread your legs as he positioned himself between them. His large hand held his hard cock and stroked just a few times before sliding it in your folds and leaning in to kiss you. You tasted your saltiness still from his lips and moaned as he tease you more and entered just a little before pulling back out making you groan. He then slid deep inside you and stilled as you screamed again as you stretched for him. 

"Oh...fuck..." Ben growled and you breathed heavily. "Open your eyes sweetheart, I want to see you come for me when we're ready." Ben begged and cupped your cheek gently. His rhythm started in and out, slow and steady until you were reaching the end so quickly and so hard that you cried out for him to fuck you harder. His rhythm slowed even more as he grinned at you. You grabbed his shoulders and pulled him to your chest. 

"Fuck me harder...now!!" You groaned into his ear then sucked and nibbled hard on his neck. His speed picked up quickly and he huffed and puffed, groaned and moaned as he reached closer. Your walls clinched and your grip on Ben tightened leaving nail marks in his shoulders. 

"Come for me." Ben whispered in your ear once more and slid deep inside you as you thrusted your hips up to meet his and you arched your back and cursed as you fell over the edge into the deep pool of your orgasms. Curses and pants filled the room and Ben slid his hand down to play with your clit to drag the pleasure out. You begged him to stop but he wouldn't until you lost it again with another wave of orgasms. He removed himself and wrapped you in his arms and held you close laying side by side on the couch. Your legs wrapped around one another's and arms holding tightly onto each other. Ben pressed a kiss to your forehead and left his lips there as he breathed in your scent and both of you breathed normally now. 

The two of you fell asleep on the sofa together warm and exhausted from the evenings activities.


End file.
